


纯洁的短篇集

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: ……就是纯洁的短篇集啦。涉及Conhayth和Shaytham。





	1. 守株待兔

海尔森·肯威，北美殖民地的圣殿骑士大团长，站在一个小巷子口一上午了。

杰米先发现了。他联系了雅阁，两人一商量，一个暗中监视，另一个去找来了黛博拉。三个人紧张兮兮地从各个方位观察了很久，在海尔森旁边的房顶上碰头，小声商议。

“这肯定是一个阴谋。”杰米说。

“他为什么站在这儿？简直是一个活靶子。我没发现周围有其他圣殿骑士或护卫。你们呢？”黛博拉说。

其余两人都摇头。

“要我说，我现在就跳下去干掉他。”雅阁说。没等他动，杰米和黛博拉慌忙抓住他。

黛博拉：“你疯了吗？！”

杰米：“他是专门喜欢空中刺杀的，他怎么可能没有防备？”

海尔森叹气的声音传来。一时间三人一动不敢动，大气不敢喘，面面相觑。

“跑！”黛博拉一声令下，三人沿屋脊飞快地溜走了。

 

第二天，他们发现海尔森站在一片农田旁边，背对玉米地，抱着胳膊，吹口哨学鸟叫。

雅阁：“他在挑衅。”

杰米：“他到底在搞什么？”

黛博拉：“康纳曾经说他要监视海尔森·肯威。可是两星期过去了，康纳没再出现。”

雅阁：“他也没留下消息。”

杰米：“也不知道该上哪去找他。”

雅阁：“真可惜，要不康纳肯定能告诉我们一些情报。要我说，咱们就一枪崩了他……”

黛博拉：“康纳说他有计划，叫我们不要轻举妄动。……再说，我们不能就这样杀掉康纳的父亲吧……”

说话间，海尔森已经学了大概五种鸟的鸣叫声。

雅阁：“他学得真像，就像只真正的伯劳一样哩。”

三个刺客在玉米地里待到中午，决定撤退，回去吃午饭，从长计议。

 

第三天早上，海尔森孤身一人在街边乱逛，十分悠闲。他慢悠悠地在街上走了一圈，最后踱到一个僻静的街角，背对着一个干草堆站定。

雅阁就在这个干草堆里。他隔着一层干草棍盯着海尔森的后背，纠结了很久。

Qtmd。雅阁忍无可忍，从草堆里窜出，像蛇一样飞快，抓住海尔森的衣领……然后一阵天旋地转，不知怎么，他被按在了草堆里，一柄雪亮的袖剑抵住了他的脖子。

“抱歉，抱歉。习惯性动作。”海尔森说，收回了袖剑。“你可算出手了，我已经浪费了三天时间……”

“啥？”

“我有很重要的事要找你们。”

雅阁被拖了起来，袖剑又抵上了他的脖子。

“出来，否则我杀了他。”海尔森敷衍地喊道。

“不……”雅阁的嘴被捂住了。

“我是认真的。”海尔森补充。他脸上是一副厌倦的表情，就像在极为无聊地例行公事。

杰米和黛博拉从藏身处出来了。

“太好了。来，走近点。再近点。不要怕。是关于你们导师的事。”

“你对康纳做了什么？”黛博拉质问。

“我对他做了什么……你应该问他对我做了什么吧！”海尔森说，语调里总算有了点情绪。“你们导师正试图杀掉我！”

“……这有什么奇怪的么？据我所知，杀掉你是康纳的人生事业……什么的。”杰米说。

“既然如此他就应该认真工作！”海尔森暴躁地说。“你们知道他在干什么吗，他现在天天赖在我卧室里，晚上不让我好好睡觉，一大早把我折腾醒，不肯出来吃东西，非要我把吃的端给他，还折腾我的猫……已经整整两个星期了！我根本没法休息，没法工作！他白天可以睡懒觉，可是我有工作要做！”

一阵寂静。

“你们倒是想想办法啊！！！”海尔森叫道。

“呃……”

“嗯……”

“赶紧。我现在很困……没准会失手捅穿这位朋友的脖子。”海尔森打了个呵欠。

“你想让我们干什么？”黛博拉问。

“把康纳弄走！就说达文波特着火啦、罗伯特·福克纳死了之类的。随便什么。”

“可是我们不能对康纳说谎。”

“啊……你们真是事儿多……你们到时候就说我威胁了你们，要是你们不照办的话我就要杀掉这个小伙子。这基本上就是事实。我可没逼你们说谎。是不是啊？”

“呜呜呜！”雅阁在海尔森胳膊底下挣扎。

当天晚上，海尔森回到家，满意地发现康纳离开了。可惜他的好心情没能持续太久。转天早上，他一睁眼就看到康纳蹲在他的床边。

“你威胁了我的刺客。”康纳幽幽地说。“你必须补偿我。”

END


	2. 捕猎

“你把我叫来是为了抓浣熊？？！！”康纳难以置信地叫道。

“没错。“海尔森安然地坐在写字台后面，仿佛不能理解儿子为何反应这么大。

“你说情况很紧急！！”

“确实，否则我怎么敢劳动一位尊贵的刺客呢。“

“那么，这个‘浣熊’到底是何方神圣？“康纳双手撑住桌面，从兜帽下面俯视海尔森，“是什么取了奇怪代号的奇怪杀手或者小偷或者跟你合不来的奇怪外国圣殿骑士之类的吗？你又想利用我除掉异己？”

“放松，孩子。只是浣熊而已，黑眼圈，白眉毛……”海尔森抬起双手对着自己的脸比划。

“条纹尾巴，灰色身体……“康纳补充。

“……毛毛爪子，喜欢洗手。”海尔森说。“你们美洲大陆的有趣生物。所以，别这么孩子气，给我解决这个麻烦。“

“这太荒唐了。我不干。”

“我听说你是有名的乐善好施，经常热心地帮助殖民地人民干一些鸡毛蒜皮的差事。你怎么不能拿出你乐于助人的好心肠帮帮我呢？”

“你不是无辜群众的一员，你是一个破坏分子。“康纳说。

“哦原来你那兼济天下的博大胸怀当中不包括我。”海尔森给他一个白眼。

“我看你好像挺喜欢浣熊，你完全可以跟它们幸福地生活在同一屋檐下。”康纳摊手。

“去年冬天我刚刚把你从冻死的边缘拯救回来，给你提供了三个星期的免费医疗、家教和食宿。难道你没有一丁点儿的感激之情吗？”

“首先，我没有快要冻死；“康纳激动地说，“其次，我没有求你给我提供食宿医疗和家……家教，家教是什么？”

“就是陪你读书……“海尔森捂脸。

“好吧……明明是你趁我受伤绑架了我！”

“别闹，我只是想让你帮一个小忙。”海尔森心累地说。“有一只浣熊跑进了我房子的烟囱，每天晚上跑进厨房搞破坏。我的工人说他没法逮到这个家伙。”

“那又怎么样？”

“它还在我的书柜里磨牙，咬坏了你喜欢的那本小说。“

“我只喜欢有智慧的马那一部分。”

“它抓伤了猫。”

***

“浣熊在烟囱里。“康纳抬头看着屋顶的烟囱说。

“没错，我担心它已经在里面做窝养小浣熊了。”海尔森抬头望着同一方向。

“所以？”

海尔森把一捆绳子和一个布袋子塞给康纳。康纳看看这些东西，又看看海尔森。“你想让我钻进烟囱里？”康纳叫道，“现在我开始觉得你是要蓄意谋杀我了。”

“我为了谋杀你，在我房子的烟囱里设下陷阱，并且编造了一个抓浣熊的故事，好把你骗进去？”海尔森看智障一样看着他，“你是不是对我设计阴谋的水平存在什么误解？”

“谁知道啊，没准你觉得这样能够成功，毕竟只有白痴才能想出这种主意。”康纳说完，把绳子和袋子挂在肩上，开始沿着梯子向屋顶爬。

“嘿，小子，你是不是在骂我？”身后，海尔森朝他喊道。

“你猜。”

康纳很快爬到了屋顶上。房顶倾斜角度很大，瓦片非常滑，他沿着屋脊，小心翼翼地来到烟囱旁边，把绳子的一端固定在烟囱上，然后拉着剩余部分慢慢进到烟囱里。空间非常狭小，刚刚能容纳他的身躯，身周四壁挂满厚厚一层黑灰。他深深叹了口气。

海尔森有些不安地等待着。他觉得听到了隐约的动物尖叫声。

过了很久，康纳终于从烟囱顶上冒了出来，满身满脸都是黑灰。他提着一个不断蠕动的袋子慢慢回到了地面。

“一只大浣熊在排烟通道的死角里做了窝，很幸运，我进去的时候整窝都在睡觉。有四只小崽，还不会爬墙。“康纳说。黑灰显得他的眼白和牙齿特别的白。海尔森仔细地打量他的全身，看起来没有被咬伤。他朝海尔森走过来，一阵微风带起满身黑灰纷纷扬扬，后者下意识地后退了一步。

“我刚帮你抓到了浣熊，现在你开始嫌弃我了。”康纳讽刺道。

“你捕捉浣熊的技巧挺高超的，如果有一天你失业了，应该可以专职给人清理房子里的浣熊，不至于饿死。不过你需要好好洗个澡。你穿的衬衫和裤子不能要了，幸好我还没把你的衣服扔掉。“海尔森背着手，转身朝门口走去。“还有，”他回头补充道，“把身上的灰清理一下再进我的房子。”

“我大概感受到你真诚的谢意了，父亲。浣熊怎么办？“康纳提起袋子问道。

“随你的便。”

END


	3. 水果

康纳在监视一个弗吉尼亚的庄园主。

此人家财相当丰厚，据说一半是他英格兰母亲的遗产，另一半则是他自己赚来的。他在纽约的富人区有一栋宽敞又漂亮的住宅，平日深居简出，一副安分守己的样子。然而康纳的情报却在暗示这个人很可能跟亲英分子有勾结。康纳在这座房子附近的一个教堂钟楼上蹲点，监视出入的人。

这天下午，康纳看到一个地位很高的家仆从房子里出来，小心地捧着一个盒子。康纳立即从钟楼上下来，跟上了他。或许他是在给主人递送情报。

等这个家仆走到无人的街角，康纳从屋顶轻巧落地，利落地敲晕了他，拿起盒子迅速跑开，藏进一个灌木丛生的花园里。盒子被简单地封住了，他撕开封条，打开盖子。出乎意料，盒子里既不是信件资料也不是贵重物品，这是——

康纳皱起眉头。

……这是草莓吗？

可是他从没见过这么大、肉这么多的草莓。盒子里仔细地垫了厚厚一层白棉布，一小堆肥硕的草莓被枝叶间漏下来的阳光照得鲜艳欲滴。应该是刚刚摘下的。有几颗草莓被磕坏了，棉布也染上了斑斑点点的红色汁水。他把手指在胸前的衣服上蹭了蹭，拿起一颗草莓，试探地咬了一口。

好甜。他似乎从没吃过这么甜的水果。

他把整个草莓都放进了嘴里。微凉的汁水在齿间四溢，散发出奇异的清香和甜蜜，沁人心脾。这比他摘过的野草莓好吃太多了。他没嚼几下就咽下去了，再拿一个。然后是下一个。

盒子里有一张便签。他刚才竟然没有留意到。他嚼着草莓，打开便签。

“我亲爱的朋友，”便签里写道，“我在自家花园里试种的法国杂交草莓收获了不少。您喜爱新鲜水果，所以今天摘下新成熟的草莓，请您品尝。”署名是姓名缩写。

康纳有些失望地把便签放在了一边。它完全没用，或许庄园主这位“亲爱的朋友”很重要，可是这里并没有写出名字来。或许他不该拦截那个家仆，应该跟踪他到目的地。

不过，这些神奇的“法国杂交草莓”真的非常好吃。算是值了吧。

他想了要不要留些草莓带给海尔森。但是转念一想，要去见他的父亲相当艰难，需要经过一些守卫，还要爬上三楼的窗户。这些娇嫩的草莓可经不起折腾。

于是，他坐在灌木丛下，慢慢地吃完了所有的草莓。

晚上，康纳溜进海尔森的院子，爬到三楼的某个窗台，敲敲窗子。海尔森打开窗户，把他放进来。

“你这次来拜访的时机不太对，孩子。”海尔森说，放下手里的书，把一片干掉的糖槭叶子放在纸页间，合上书。“我的一个朋友不知从哪儿弄来了一些稀有的杂交草莓种在了花园里，他说要送给我一些尝尝。我本来想给你留点，可是负责送草莓的仆人在路上被抢劫了。可怜人。”

“噢。”康纳说。

“这些草莓可不一般呢。”海尔森接着说，“它们完全是航海、冒险和育种技术结合起来产生的奇迹。欧洲有本土的草莓物种，可是个头极小，籽多肉少，根本不能吃。你们北美的草莓比欧洲草莓大，肉也更多；而南美洲发现的草莓长得更大。法国人把弗吉尼亚草莓和智利草莓进行了杂交，在布列塔尼培育出了一种新的草莓，据说又大又甜，非常好吃。我那位朋友简直把他的杂交草莓当成自家小孩一样呵护。不过我还有别的东西喂你。那边的桌子上有晚饭剩的炸鳕鱼，管饱。我的管家今天买到了一条新鲜的大西洋鳕，足有四英尺长。”

康纳不知道海尔森是否猜到了抢劫草莓的人就是他。他也不敢问。

看来海尔森并没有在意这件小事。出产草莓的时节颇长，这一批没有了，等下一批成熟就好了，或许海尔森终究还是吃到了大草莓。但是康纳却对此感到颇为介怀。

夏天，天鹰号带着任务航行到了海地岛。在返回之前，他们必须花上一段时间休息并且补充给养。一日得闲，康纳去逛海港的集市，看看热带岛屿的奇异风物。他买了一个木瓜，切开去掉籽、削了皮，边走边吃，看集市上卖的货物——有辣椒、烟叶、朗姆酒之类他熟悉的农产品，有咸鱼干、贝壳、珊瑚等海货，有瓷器和金属器具，有卖鸡、山羊、猴子、鹦鹉的，还有更多他不认识的、不知从世界的哪里到达这个集市的东西。海尔森谈起远航和探索陌生陆地时总是不自觉地兴奋起来，到了兴头上，滔滔不绝，眉飞色舞。现在他觉得理解了父亲对这些事情的热衷了。这么多有意思的东西竟然能跨越遥远的距离一起出现在这里，的确是航海和冒险带来的奇迹。

一个摊子上的货物吸引了康纳的注意。它们是粉红色的，大致是椭球形，表面却长出了许多绿色的叶子一样的东西。

“船长，来几个火龙果吗？”摊主说，“今天早上刚摘的，保证新鲜，个个都甜。”

火龙果的确很好吃。他站在摊子前面剥开一个，很快啃完了。厚厚的果皮里竟然包裹着一大块鲜嫩多汁的果肉，极为可口。

擦净嘴之后，他忽然想起了杂交草莓的事。“您喜爱新鲜水果。”他仍然记得便签上这么写道。

他央求卖火龙果的摊主带他去了火龙果园。火龙果树的样子实在出人意料。它们并不是康纳习惯的树的样子（粗壮的树干、分枝，枝上长叶子），而是绿色的三棱形的茎直接从地上长出来，被固定在架子上；茎上分出更多绿色三棱形的枝，沉甸甸地垂下来，枝上挂着粉红色的果子。有的枝上长着花，大大的白色花朵，非常美丽。

康纳问果园的主人，是否可以卖给他一根结着果子的枝。果园主当然是不愿意的，但是软磨硬泡之下终于同意，并且向康纳要了好几倍的价钱。启航的那天，康纳赶到果园，在主人的指导（监视）下，砍了一根中意的枝子，带有三个火龙果。

康纳把火龙果枝小心翼翼地带到船上，放在最凉快的舱室。天鹰号扬帆启航，轻快地乘风破浪，而康纳却嫌不够快，他恨不得天鹰号真的化作一只鹰，直接飞回去才好。

船停泊在纽约港之后，康纳赶忙带上火龙果，去找海尔森。很幸运，三个火龙果都完好无损，至少表面看起来是这样。他把装着火龙果的袋子背在身上，小心翼翼地来到海尔森的窗外，敲敲窗子。海尔森打开窗户，把他放进来。

“你从海港过来的？你身上有一股海水的气味。”他的父亲说，“好久不见。又出海了吗？”

“去了加勒比海。”他说，拿下背上的袋子，小心地打开。

“这个是……火龙果吗？”海尔森惊讶地说。“对殖民地来说这实在是稀罕东西。这是……礼物吗？”他抬起头来看着康纳，微微笑了。

康纳点点头。

“谢谢你，孩子。”海尔森接过火龙果。“我想把它们千里迢迢地带回来肯定很费力。我只在游记和航海日志里读到过这种水果，从来没见过实物。”

“你可以跟我的船去加勒比海看一看。那有好多有意思的东西，天空和海水的颜色也和这里不一样。”康纳说。

“很好的提议。我会记得的。”

END


	4. 赏花

“这次你叫我来又是干什么？”康纳站在海尔森的办公桌前，抱着胳膊，从兜帽下面盯着自己的父亲。海尔森今天的打扮很休闲，他穿了一件康纳从没见过的绿色织锦马甲，外搭颜色与之相配的大氅，鲜艳得像一棵春天的树。而康纳仍然跟去年冬天、去年夏天、前年一样，穿着那身洗不白的白色刺客袍。“你的房子又进浣熊了？”

“不，不，没有，”海尔森说，“我已经叫工人彻底打扫了房屋，严密检查了所有的外墙，修补了可能的薄弱环节。生活垃圾及时清理到远离房屋的地方，而且在花园里养了狗。”

“但愿你的防御措施能起效。”

“当然会起效。我认为我的方法可以在殖民地推广。”海尔森骄傲地说，“这将是浣熊问题一劳永逸的解决方案。”

“那你叫我来干什么？”

“没有事就不能叫你吗？就当是一点小小的家人相处时间好了。”海尔森说，从椅子里起身，示意康纳跟着他走，康纳发现他脚上是一双毛绒绒的毛皮拖鞋，“新大陆的冬天可真冷，好在天气终于回暖了。我花园里的植物长势都很不错。来，我带你看看。”

海尔森踢踢踏踏地踩着拖鞋，领着康纳出了书房的侧门，来到一片阳光普照的绿地里。

“今天的阳光可真好。”海尔森舒适地叹了口气，对着太阳仰起头，眯上眼睛。“风也很舒服。”

康纳摘掉兜帽，也愉快地舒了口气。今天的天空特别晴朗，蓝天里漂浮着白色的卷云，春风很温和，带来丝丝缕缕的凉意，吹动植物新生的绿叶。周围鸟鸣啁啾，不绝于耳。

海尔森的花园相当精致。土壤是特意为花圃制备的腐植土，植物一行行栽种得整整齐齐，根据种类进行搭配，几乎没有一根杂草。花圃中间有很多整洁的砖头走道，方便近距离观察植物。难怪海尔森只穿着拖鞋就进来了。

“你今天穿得真是……色彩活泼。”康纳说，盯着海尔森被白色丝袜裹住的小腿。

“怎么，春天到了，换新衣服很正常嘛。”海尔森回过头来，挑剔地从上到下打量了一遍康纳。“反倒是你，自从我见到你就一直是这一身，无论春夏秋冬。难道这套衣服是你的皮毛吗？跟一头脏兮兮的北极熊一样。”

“我觉得挺好的。”康纳不满地嘟嚷。

“实际上，我在想，照着你这套袍子的样式，给你做几套新衣服。”海尔森一边说，一边走进花园，“你觉得红色配白色怎么样？据我所知，红白是你们刺客传承数百年的经典配色。红黑也很不错。”

“不用你操心。”康纳说，跟着父亲来到花圃里。

“这一片种的都是来自欧洲的植物。康纳来看，”海尔森说，在一丛植物前蹲下，小心地拉住外衣，以免衣摆触到地面。康纳也蹲下，低头仔细打量这丛奇异的小花。矮小的绿色植物，有修长光滑的叶片，两朵垂着头的洁白花朵刚刚绽开，在阳光里闪闪发亮。

“真漂亮。”康纳说，“我从没见过像这样的花。我可以……摸一下它吗？”

“轻一点。这是雪滴花。昨天刚刚开了一朵，今天又开了一朵。”海尔森说，嗓音温柔，就像安抚刚出生的幼猫一样。康纳小心翼翼地用两根手指摸摸雪滴花的叶子和花葶，抬起小铃铛一样的花冠，一松手，花朵又垂下去，轻轻晃了晃。

“这是我最喜欢的植物之一。我第一次见到雪滴花是在西班牙，一小片花朵，开放在早春的冰雪中央。而这些，”海尔森说，在地上挪了两步，康纳跟着他挪过去，“是雪片莲，也是我非常喜欢的……注意，它跟雪滴花是不一样的。雪片莲更高，每片花瓣的尖端都有一个绿色的斑点。”

“雪片莲也很漂亮。”康纳说，“这些都是你从欧洲运来的吗？”

“没错。我可花了大价钱呢。”海尔森说，“它们很难熬过两个多月的跨海旅行，除非是休眠的球根或种子。”他直起身，走到一片开满小黄花的花圃，“这是报春花，来自我老家英格兰。黄色的是野生种，还有其他颜色的栽培种，我没有搞到。”

“它的颜色很像鸡蛋。”康纳说，伸手用食指戳戳淡黄花朵中央的明黄色。

“确实有点像。它可以吃呢，花和叶子都可以吃。我想我们待会儿可以采一些，晚上做沙拉。传统的英国春季野菜沙拉。”

“好啊。”康纳说。

几声狗吠让他们抬起头。矮树篱的那一边有一只黑色的狗，欢快地摇尾巴。

“过来！斑斑！”海尔森朝它招手，它跳过树篱，沿砖道哒哒地跑过来，海尔森揉揉它的脑袋，“花园里的狗经过特殊训练，不会弄坏花圃，所以我才放心叫它们在花园里跑。”

斑斑闹够了海尔森，又过来嗅康纳，试图把鼻子塞进康纳大腿中间，康纳哭笑不得地推开它。

“它是条黑狗，你叫它斑斑？”康纳问。

“因为它左前腿下面有一个白斑。”海尔森解释道，抬起斑斑的左前腿给他看。

“……噢。”康纳勉强看到了那个硬币大小的白斑。

海尔森从外衣兜里掏出了一块什么食物，扔到树篱的外面，斑斑连跑带蹦地跑去捡了。

“来这边。”海尔森招呼康纳。“这些是羽扇豆，叶子像一把扇子一样。现在花期还没到，再过一段时间会开出漂亮的紫色花朵。在欧洲的很多地方，羽扇豆是农作物，我种的是赏花的园艺品种。”

“这个不是从欧洲来的，是美洲的植物。”康纳皱眉道。

“不，羽扇豆肯定是欧洲植物，我在很多国家都见过农民种植的羽扇豆。”海尔森确信地说。

“可是我见过很多野生的羽扇豆，开紫色花的，跟这个几乎一模一样。”

“那些有可能是欧洲人带过来的，散布到农田之外了。”

“你在欧洲见过的羽扇豆也有可能是从美洲传过去的。”

“我跟一个博物学家谈过，我带他参观过我的花园。我不可能搞错的。这就是欧洲的羽扇豆。种子是从波兰寄过来的。几百年前，欧洲就有文献记载了羽扇豆。你能证明欧洲人到来之前羽扇豆就在美洲生长吗？”

康纳不说话了，微微撅起嘴。

海尔森失笑，伸手撸了把康纳的头发。“别赌气嘛，小朋友。只是一些植物而已嘛。”

“美洲真的有羽扇豆。”康纳争辩。

“那你需要找到证据。比如，你去野地里带一株羽扇豆过来，我们到时候找一个博物学家来鉴定。”海尔森说。“我们接着看花吧。金鱼草刚刚长出来，距离开花还有一段时间。看这里。这一片都是水仙。黄色的是黄水仙，白色的是红口水仙，还有荷兰进口的重瓣的水仙，粉色的水仙。我伦敦的家里就种了很多水仙。”

“它们也很好看。”康纳说，弯腰摆弄水仙的花朵。“它们也可以吃么？”

“不，不能吃，水仙有毒。”海尔森说，康纳缩回了手。“不过摸摸是不会中毒的，别怕。水仙花挺容易活，我打算在那边的树下种满水仙，周围可以铺上洗净的卵石。以后春天就能看到水仙花成片开放了，就像伦敦的园林一样。”

“你想家吗，父亲？”康纳问，仔细地端详海尔森的表情。

“你指我伦敦的家吗？……有时我会想起我父亲，思考当年如果他没有死，我们会怎么样。不过，那些事情已经过去太久了，现在想也……”

树篱那边传来一声凄厉的哀嚎。

两人怔住，往那边看。

“是狗吗？”康纳说。

一个黑毛团，飞过树篱，狂奔而来，快到模糊。随之而来的是一股仿佛来自地狱的气味，康纳瞬间无法呼吸，头晕目眩，两耳轰鸣，眼睛酸痛，眼泪止不住地流。他勉强睁开眼睛，惊慌地四下打量，只见斑斑疯了似的往海尔森身上扑蹭，海尔森也疯了似的拼命推开它，海尔森脸上是一副灵魂出窍般的表情，神色空洞而扭曲，满脸泪水。

狗肯定是遭了臭鼬了。

短暂的二十年人生中，康纳从没有体验过如此的恐慌，他茫然地看了眼跟斑斑缠斗的父亲，当机立断，扭头就跑。

海尔森的房子里掀起了一阵骚乱，家仆、工人、守卫和家里的动物争先恐后，以最快速度跑向远离花园的位置，当他们发现无法跑出臭鼬的气味范围，他们纷纷跑到了附近的街上。

那一天，肯威庄园人仰马翻，哀鸿遍野。

几个小时后，康纳抱着一种视死如归的悲怆，溜到海尔森的马厩里，去牵自己的马。他跟马刚刚走出来，就遇到了海尔森。他穿了一套新衣服，颜色比早先的朴素得多，头发散发着水汽，显然刚刚洗过澡。

显然洗澡和换衣服并没有什么用。

马伤心地嘶叫了一声，康纳捂住了口鼻。

一阵尴尬。

“想跑？”海尔森冷笑。

康纳摇头。

海尔森摇头叹息，去牵马。“这地方没法待了。”他喃喃道。

康纳忐忑不安地等待他的下一句话，生怕他要来达文波特庄园小住。

“……我要去寇马克家住一段时间，你有事去那儿找我。”海尔森说，上马绝尘而去，只余一阵臭鼬味，袅袅不绝，相比之下马厩都显得清香了。

END

雪滴花，snowdrop, Galanthus nivalis  
雪片莲，spring snowflake, Leucojum vernum  
报春花——欧报春，primerose，Primula vulgaris  
水仙——黄水仙，Narcissus pseudonarcissus  
红口水仙，Narcissus poeticus  
羽扇豆属植物（Lupinus），也就是鲁冰花，在欧洲和美洲都有分布。多叶羽扇豆原产地是北美洲。


	5. Chapter 5

渐渐地，Connor周围聚起了一小群志同道合的人。在投身革命事业的同时，他们也积极地寻求自身发展。如果遇到了合适的人选，他们就会逐渐开始传授组织的指导思想，看看能不能拉人进来。这些努力卓有成效，他们逐渐积累了比较广泛的群众基础，而且，希望加入的新人也不像从前那样稀奇了。有时Connor回到家，会发现有新人暂居在村子里，等他回来，以便拜访。Connor非常欢迎他们，无一例外地拿出满满的热情来招待，有时甚至会把自己的零食烤狼肉分给他们。

这一天，Connor正坐在书房里写笔记。他早上在林子里遛弯时发现有一些茱萸属植物已经开花了，还看到了一种没见过的雀形目鸟类。他记录了茱萸的开花时间、位置和生境，接着描述那种雀的形态，从羽毛的颜色写到喙和脚爪的形状时，有人敲门。

“请进。”Connor说，放下了笔。

是他的属下。“大师，有人想来见你。我可以带他上来吗？”这个小刺客高兴地说。

“可以，可以。带他过来吧。”Connor说，从写字台前站起来去找茶和茶杯。

片刻过后，小刺客再次出现在门口。他侧过身，露出了背后的Haytham Kenway。

Haytham Kenway本人，毫无疑问，身上是那套他最喜欢穿的，圈子里有名的，相当有范儿的蓝色衣服。

Connor一手茶壶一手杯子木在了原地，连惊讶的表情都忘了做了。

“下午好，大师。”Haytham愉快地说，把帽子摘下来拿在手里，“见到你很荣幸。”

手哆嗦了一会儿之后Connor总算稳住了自己。

“谢谢你，朱利安，”Connor尽量淡定地说，“可以让我们单独谈一下吗？”

小刺客觉得奇怪，但还是出去了。这不是正常的程序，按说，应该首先进行介绍，了解新人的基本情况、家庭背景、经历以及跟组织接触的经过，然后才是单独谈话的环节。

房门关上之后，Connor把茶壶和杯子重重放在茶桌上。

“你上这儿来干什么？？？？”

“来拜访你。”Haytham高兴地说。

Connor瞪着Haytham，完全无法理解眼前的状况。

“我想加入你们，成为一个刺客。”Haytham继续说道，整个人环绕着阳光又愉快的空气。

Connor觉得有点晃眼睛，愣愣地揉了揉额角，无力地坐进椅子里，开始思索自己是什么时候睡着的，并且打算记住这一幕，等醒来之后写在日记里。

“大师？”Haytham见他不说话，试探地问道。

“啊，好吧。”Connor自暴自弃道，“请坐。”

Haytham道了谢，走过来，撩起披风，规规矩矩地坐在了Connor对面。

Connor觉得有点承受不住自家老父亲专注又热心的目光，心虚地低下头，倒茶。

“你为什么来找我？”Connor低着头问。

“我需要一份工作，”Haytham诚实地说，“我最近失业了。”

“你认真的吗？”Connor抬起头，怀疑地看着Haytham。

“是的。我觉得你们这里比较适合我，而且，我有很丰富的工作经验，我想你们需要我这样的人。”

“考虑到你‘丰富的工作经验’，我反倒觉得你不太适合我们这里……”Connor弱弱地说。

“你不能这么说，”Haytham很不平，“你甚至不了解我的经历。”

Connor又低下了头。“我已经了解了。”

“那么你以为如何？”Haytham的声音里透出了一丝锋利的自傲。而Connor终于发现了一丝正常的痕迹，不禁松了口气；虽然Haytham重点全错。

“我认为……”Connor犹豫道。

“而且，我应该说，你对我失去工作负有直接责任，于情于理你都应该帮我解决这个问题。”Haytham补充道。

“这我也没有什么办法呀……”Connor无奈道。

Haytham有点不耐烦了。“我真不明白你有什么好犹豫的。论能力，我比你手下所有刺客加起来都强。”

“这……不止是能力的问题……”

“我出色地通过了你手下的考验。他们都认为我很可靠，很有奉献精神，也好相处。所以他们才推荐我的。”

“这是最可疑的地方！”Connor激动地说，“我不知道你用什么手段迷惑了我的刺客们，他们难道不认识你？你潜入我们内部到底有什么目的？”

“是你的人先找上我的。”Haytham摊手。

“他们先找上你？！”

“我在街上看到抢劫的，顺手干预了一下。然后，你的人鬼鬼祟祟地把我招呼过去，问我愿不愿意跟着他们干。”Haytham解释道。“说真的，这种套路太老旧了，但是我想了想，反正我也没有什么事情好做，就试试看吧。有点事忙着也是好的，比成天压马路强得多了。结果你的手下们都很喜欢我。”

Connor看着Haytham，哑口无言。或许他应该叫医生给他的刺客们检查一下视力和认知能力。

“而且你猜怎么着，他们认为你也会喜欢我。”Haytham微笑道。

“……”Connor再次陷入了萎靡。

“嗯，你觉得怎么样？”Haytham问。

“可是，这些都是你的一面之辞。我想要相信你，但是只是……不能。”Connor说，低头拨弄自己的手指。

“你可以把朱利安叫进来，问问他。邓肯也在村子里，还有一两个学徒。你可以跟他们谈谈，听听他们怎么说。”

“他们怎么说不重要。”

“那你想怎么样？”Haytham不耐烦了。

Connor考虑了一会儿。

“这样吧。”Connor抬头看着Haytham，认真地说，“想当刺客是有条件的。你得学会爬树。”

这回轮到Haytham哑口无言了。

“你觉得怎么样？”Connor颇为得意地说。

“这没有道理！”Haytham叫道。

“你自己决定吧。”

Haytham陷入了肉眼可见的纠结。

Connor看着他的表情入了迷。

“可是，”过了一会儿，Haytham纠结道，“树上有毛毛虫。”

“对，”Connor忍不住笑出来，“树上确实有毛毛虫。我们只能接受这个事情了。”

Haytham看起来很不高兴。

Connor站起来，打开窗户，回过头来看着Haytham，下午的阳光透过枝叶，斜照在他带着笑容的脸上。窗外不远处横着一根壮实的树枝。

“你想干什么……”Haytham不安地说。

Connor踩着窗台起跳，抓住横枝，动作流畅地站到了树杈上。

“你说你想当刺客？”他朝Haytham叫道，“你敢过来吗？”

Haytham被挑衅到了。他来到窗台边，双手抓住窗框，怀疑地看着那根树枝，显然在评估它的可靠性。

“别担心，它很结实的。”Connor安慰道。“而且，现在是早春，几乎没有毛毛虫。”

“你的意思是，还是会有毛毛虫。”Haytham说，慢慢爬上窗台，犹豫了一会儿，终于学着Connor的动作起跳，双手抓住树枝，然后翻身站到树枝上。这根树枝因为他的动作剧烈晃动，他赶忙蹲下，伸手扶住旁边的一根小枝。

“你都能在晾衣绳上跳舞，我想你完全可以应付一根树枝吧。”Connor坏笑道。

“你才在晾衣绳上跳舞。”Haytham说。他松开小枝，慢慢站起来，沿着树枝走到Connor身边，扶住结实的树干，默默松了口气。

“你看，很容易的。”Connor笑道，转身跳到旁边的另一棵树上，回头期待地看着Haytham。

Haytham慢慢离开安全的树干，谨慎地在摇晃的树枝上保持平衡，然后照着Connor的样子，借助树枝的弹性跳到Connor的树上。

“你学得很快嘛。”Connor伸出手帮助Haytham站稳，然后跳到了另一棵树上。

他们在大树之间跳跃，Connor时不时停下等待Haytham，或者向他讲解什么样的树枝可以借力，什么样的不结实，哪些树容易爬，哪些树皮太滑、容易脱落或者有刺和太多树脂。他们穿过了树林，Connor跳到一处悬崖边，开始沿着岩壁向上爬。

“我们还需要爬悬崖？有必要吗？”Haytham抗议道。

“有必要。“Connor说。

Haytham叹了口气，跟着Connor爬了上去。

这一段岩壁很高，他们颇费了一些时间，主要是因为Connor总要停下来甚至绕路去看看岩石上开放的小花，Haytham也缺乏在自然形成的石壁上寻找着力点的经验。到达山崖顶上时，Haytham看着面前泛起层层新绿的林海和远方水汽氤氲的大海，不禁发出一声赞叹。

“很美，是不是？”Connor在他身边站定，两人肩头相触。

“是啊。“Haytham说，专注地看风景，红色的发带在风里轻轻地飘动。Connor抬起手捉住一根发带，摸了摸。他早就想摸摸Haytham的马尾辫了。

Haytham察觉到了他的举动，却没有躲开，也没有出声。

Connor的手指从发带移动到Haytham的头发上。他父亲的头发已经灰白，但是仍然顺滑，富有光泽，表明它们的主人虽然上了年纪，但是依然生命力旺盛。Connor忽然很想解开他的头发，把手指插进去，试试那是什么感觉。

“那边有一只鹰。”Haytham动了动，说到。

康纳把手收回来，朝海尔森手指的方向眺望，一只遍体棕色的巨大鸟儿在断崖边悬停，身披阳光。“那是一只白头海雕。它是一只‘年轻的鹰’，跟你一样。” *

“我可不再年轻了。”海尔森叹道。

“为时未晚。”康纳说，迈步往白头海雕的方向走去。

海尔森狠狠白了他一眼。

他们在一块突出的石块上停下。Connor低头往下看，Haytham循着他的目光，看到了悬崖底下的落叶堆。

“看来我们不只是上来看风景的。“他说。

“要成为一个刺客，需要来一次信仰之跃。”Connor说。

“这个我已经很熟练了。“Haytham表示了不屑。

“信仰之跃不仅是做出姿势，它的意义是提醒我们谨记内心的信条，并且随时准备好为之牺牲。”

“我为人民服务大半辈子，出生入死，到现在孑然一身，也没有什么积蓄，你竟然说我缺乏信仰……”Haytham念叨。

“你到底要不要跳？”Connor恼火地说。

“看来我也没有什么选择，我可不想原路爬下去。“Haytham说。

“那好，来吧。”Connor向Haytham伸出手。

Haytham迟疑了一下，还是握住了Connor的手。两个人牵着手助跑，然后跃向灿烂的阳光里。

着陆之后，Connor躺在落叶堆里，面对着明亮的天空，不愿意起来。Haytham试图抽回自己的手，而Connor拒绝松手。Haytham在他旁边坐起来，他看到Haytham头发上绑着的一支小花，没心没肺地笑了起来。

END


End file.
